You can come to me
by obsessed-wit-kickin'-it
Summary: Amanda likes mike but is not sure if he feels the same way because he mentions a girl that is really special to him and he cares a lot about.the big valentine day concert is coming up an mike asks amanda to sing a song with him. will amanda get her happy ending o will she end up all alone at the end. this is a song-fic. the song is called you can come to me by ross lynch.


You Can Come To Me

Amanda's P.O.V

It was a normal day at Benjamin Rush high and I was talking to mike by his locker. Well he was talking and I was trying to listen but his eyes were so mesmerizing. I felt like I was in a trance from looking into his hazel eyes.

"AMANDA!" mike said snapping me out of my trance. Why does he have to be so cute?

"Yes?" I asked. "Where you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Of course" I lied through skinned teeth. "Really? So what was I talking about?

"About your plans with Owen?" I said but it sounded more like a question. Curse you and those eyes. I thought to myself.

"No, I was talking about performing a song at the Valentine's Day concert but I need help trying to figure out the song first"

Without thinking I replied with a sure. He asked me to come by after school. His eyes are going to get me in trouble one day.

Mike's P.O.V

YES! I thought to myself. Amanda is coming over today. She seemed a little off today. The song I want to sing is made for Amanda and I'm going to tell her how I feel after I sing to the crowed. My grandfather left me a beautiful necklace that he gave my grandmother. He told me to give it to a girl that I truly love and that girl is Amanda. Sometimes I think she likes me too but my mind convinces me that she doesn't. I really need to stop doubting myself. I can't wait until school is over.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 00o0o0

After school: At Mike's House

Nobody P.O.V

Mike and Amanda were sitting in mikes room. Amanda was reading the song lyrics while mike was playing his guitar.

"Hey mike? Can you play the beat I want to see something?" Amanda sat next to mike. Mike started to strum his guitar.

_[Amanda:]_  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

_[Mike:]_  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

"That's it" mike exclaimed. "That's what was missing. It wasn't a solo it's a duet"

"Sing it with me please" he said as he turned to face Amanda.

"Sure I'll sing it with you but who you wrote the song for she sounds very special" Amanda stated with a little sadness in her voice.

"You'll see and she is very special and I care a lot about her." He stated and tried to look in her eyes but she looked down.

" I got to go" Amanda said trying not to let the tears spill.

"Wait we need to practice" mike said desperately trying to make her stay.

"Just email me the lyrics " she said as she walked out the door.

0o00o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o000o000ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o00oo00o0o0

Day of the Performance

"Alright, next up we have Mike and Amanda singing an original song"

Mike was wearing white skinny jeans with a red shirt and a white vest on top and red supra's. Amanda was wearing a white dress with red gloves and red heels. They walked out on stage and were given an extra mic and a stand for it and a stool for mike to sit on. He put his guitar in his lap and spoke into the mic.

"Okay this song is dedicated to someone special but she's not in the audience, she's actually on the stage with me" mike said as he looked at Amanda. Amanda looked at mike with a 'oh my gosh' face but turned back to the front after she realized that mike was strumming.

_[Amanda:]_  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

_[Mike:]_  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

_[Amanda and Mke:]_  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Amanda:]_  
You can come to me

Yeah

By the end of the song Mike and Amanda was looking into each other eyes. They stayed in that position until the crowed started to applaud very loudly and giving a standing ovation. They both smiled and made their way back stage. Mike turned Amanda around to look her in the eyes.

"This girl is the one I care about, this girl has big place in my heart just for her, this girl is my best friend, this girl I will never let go, this girl is very special to me, this girl is the girl I love, and this girl is you."

Everybody backstage "awwwwwwwwwwww that's so sweet"

"Amanda M'kay please make my dream come true and become my girlfriend?" he asked and got on one knee and took out the diamond necklace that been in his family for years. Amanda was speech less but she had to give him an answer. She nodded rapidly and said yes. He stood up and put the necklace on Amanda. She let two tears drop.

"hey don't cry" he said and wiped the tears. "it's tears of joy" amanda stated and smiled.

Mike leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you" mike stated.

" I love you too" amanda replied.

With that started a new and much happier beginning for the new couple.

THE END


End file.
